Bella's embarrassed once again
by imatwin247
Summary: Bella is embarrassed once again by Emmett. See what he does and what happens afterward. For someone who is marrying into a family of vampires, I doubt that she ever thought that what she should have been worried about what his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I woke up in Edward's bed, not sure how I got there. The last thing I remember was Emmett dragging me out of my house to hang out with him since everyone else was gone for the weekend. I guess Emmett wanted to surprise me. Well, it was definitely a surprise.

I looked around to see if Edward was in the room but he wasn't. Emmett came running in.

"Hey Emmett," I said while scrunching my face. I had a massive headache.

Emmett smiled and gave me some aspirin and water.

"Here take these and I'll come back in a little bit when you're feeling better."

About an hour later I headed downstairs, feeling a little bit better. At least well enough to walk around downstairs.

On the coffee table there was a dvd with a note saying "Play me." So I took it and put it into the dvd player. I looked around to see where Emmett was but didn't see him. Oh well.

Once I turned it on I saw Emmett talking to the camera and me in the background. "Oh no!" I gasped to myself, wondering what the hell is going to be on this.

**VIDEO:**

**EmPOV**

I was whispering into the camera, "Okay, so I kinda slipped something into Bella's drink so that I'd get her drunk *chuckle* and so now I'm going to video tape her the rest of the night… this is going to be sweet!"

"Hey Bella, watcha doin?"

She ignored me but she was listening to "Like a G-6" by Far East Movement and dancing around on the coffee table.

"Emmett, come dance with me."

I turned back around from looking at the camera to look at Bella. "Wait Bella, when did you get changed? I don't think Edward would like you wearing your tight tank top and tight shorts, shaking your 'booty' in front of me." I turned the camera and whispered "It's totally hot!" with a grin on my face. Edward would be furious! Haha.

"Oh Emmett, who cares? She stopped dancing and looked serious, "Well Edward would…. But… he's not here, so…" She started dancing again. "I do really miss him Emmett. Maybe we should call him." She ran to the phone but I grabbed her.

"I don't think you're in the best shape to talk to him, so why don't you continue your dancing while I play around with this camera." She just shrugged her shoulders and got back onto the table.

"You know Bella, you're not half bad at dancing when you're drunk. Have you ever thought about pole dancing?" I pondered for a minute. "Well, I don't think you really have the chest for that so scratch that idea. Now Rosie, she'd be great for a strip club" I commented while laughing. "Mmm... that would be hot."

"Shut up Emmett! My boobs aren't that small, are they?... I wonder if Edward thinks they are?" she said looking down at her chest with a sad look on her face.

"Oh Bella, stop, they're not that bad. I mean if you could give me a better look I can be more helpful to give you an idea of what Edward will think," I said with a grin on my face, which the camera couldn't see. I knew that if Edward would ever see this video he'd flip!

After a few seconds I changed the subject. A new song came on. It was Kesha's new song "Blow."

"So Bella, lets talk, me and you."

"Um, sure I guess. But is cool if I still dance?" she asked.

"Sure no problem. It gives me something to look at while we talk." I smiled at the camera.

"Stop being such a perv! Don't forget you're married… to pretty much the hottest girl on Earth" she commented. I nodded my head, knowing she was right. Haha!

"Ok, time for questions. So Bella, what is one secret you never told anyone? Not even Edward?"

She pondered for a minute. "No Emmett, I don't want to tell you."

"Come on Bella, it's just me and you." I couldn't believe that she didn't realize the possibilities of who would see this with it being recorded.

"Okay, umm.. oh I know!" She walked over to me and whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes so wide I thought they were going to explode. And I got my expression on tape so I'd remember this awesome moment forever. "No way! Seriously?" And as I said that she nodded her head and got back on the table.

"Isabella Swan, I underestimated you. Are you going to tell Edward?"

"No way! I can't tell anyone! It's too embarrassing!" she emphasized.

"But you just told me."

She realized what she has just done. "Shit, ugh. I'm so stupid. Please Emmett you can't say anything!" She looked horrified.

"Okay Bella, I won't, calm down." I turned the camera to record my comment. "Sorry Edward, you're gonna have to be kept in the dark for this one, but OH MY GOD!" I started laughing.

"Next question. If there was one sex fantasy you could choose from, what would it be?" I loved asking her these questions. Usually she'd blush and not answer me but drunk-Bella is so much more corporative.

"Well, it's not so much of a fantasy then just something I always wanted to do. Well of course I'd have to have had sex first in order to fully know what my fantasy would be" she responded.

"Wait, you're a virgin?" I shockingly asked.

"Shut up Emmett, I thought we were talking about something else."

"Fine, answer my first question but we're definitely not skipping my second one." I had to make myself clear because there was no way I was going to let that comment slide.

She started to blush. This is going to be good. "Well, I've always wanted to do it spontaneously. Like, we're at a party or something and Edward grabs me and we sneak into the bathroom and just go crazy!" She started to laugh but then covered her face. It was beat red. She grabbed a throw blanket and put it over her head.

"Bella get over here. Take the blanket off your head."

She slowly took it off but still looked embarrassed. Classic Bella.

"You know Bella, that wouldn't really work with any of us anyways, since we'd hear everything that would go on in there." I let out a laugh.

"Yeah I know," she said with a sad look on her face. "But a girl can dream, can't she?"

"I guess she can. But forget that, you'll find something else to do. Edward will figure it out, maybe. So back to the other question…. are you seriously a virgin?"

"Well, I guess so technically."

"Wait what do you mean 'technically'?" I was so curious to what that meant. The possibilities!

She came over to whisper in my ear, probably embarrassed incase anyone would ever see this video.

She whispered to me that she and a girl from summer camp in high school experimented and did what I'd like to call, 'naughty' things to each other. Oh my god this is so sweet! I couldn't tell anyone else though… maybe. This would be between me and her… and maybe one or two other people. I had an evil grin on my face. Remind you, I was recording every bit of this.

Another song came on – Katy Perry's E.T. Bella seemed to like it cause she got even more into the dancing. I just chuckled and sat back and enjoyed the view. Haha!

"Bella, I'd consider you a virgin, but that was still totally hot! So don't worry, Edward won't be mad."

"But Emmett you can't tell Edward. I don't want him to judge me or what if he would be mad at me?" she pleaded.

"Bella, calm down, I promise I won't say anything." I turned the camera and said, "Edward, don't worry, I'll tell you when you get back." I winked.

Bella snapped her head over to the camera and yelled, "No Emmett! You promised!" Damn she looked like she was on the verge of tears. I can't handle this emotional shit. I get enough of the mood swings from Rosie.

"Bella please don't cry, I can't handle that shit right now."

"Shut up Emmett, you're so freakin' immature!" She ran up into Edward's bedroom.

I went upstairs with the camera to look for her but didn't see her. I then opened his closet and she was curled up with her arms wrapped around her legs, looking at the ground.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I won't tell Edward, okay?"

She looked at me. I must have really hurt her feelings. Why do I have to be such an insensitive jackass sometimes?

"Emmett, I just don't want Edward to be mad at me or think less of me." She sniffed.

"Bella, he won't be mad at you. What you told me was 100% hot! I totally want details though. I think if he did judge it would totally be in your favor," I said with a wink.

"It's bad enough I stupidly told you, the one person that I shouldn't have, but I don't want everyone on Earth to know my business. Everyone probably will with your big mouth."

"Ow. that hurt Bells. But I'm not saying that it's not true. But before you blow up again, I want to make it clear that I won't say anything. Okay?"

"Okay" she commented. I helped her out of the closet.

"Now, come out, I'm not done with my questions."

"Oh, we're done. I think I'm sobering up and I'm not telling you anything else!" She wanted to make herself clear.

Damn it, maybe I should slip something else in her drink.

I chased her down the stairs, video taping her walking away from me. "Wait Bella, come back, I can get you a drink to make you feel better." When I said that I turned the camera around and winked.

"No Emmett, you'll just put alcohol or whatever in my drink again."

"What? No I won't. How can you think so low of me?" I asked with an innocent expression on my face.

"Oh, cut the crap Emmett. I'm not falling for anymore of your games."

I ran over to her and tackled her.

"Ow Emmett, get off!" she yelled.

I grabbed her and dropped the camera. It laid on its side but was video taping us. I put her over my shoulder, her yelling at me to put her down. I ran up the stairs and ran into my bedroom. Sure it may have looked wrong doing that but all I did was tickle her and then locked her in my room. Innocent enough. That will teach her to cooperate next time. Oh yes, there will be a "next time." I laughed and ran down the stairs. Throughout this time Bella is still screaming and banging on the door. I picked up the camera and said, "See Edward, just a little alcohol can help Bella open up in so many ways. Why don't you think about that next time you wanna get into that pretty little head of hers?" I winked and push the power button.

**BPOV**

I stared at the TV with my mouth wide open. I didn't know how to react, I was in complete shock.

I jumped up, opening the dvd player. I needed to destroy that before anyone came home. When I was fidgeting with the dvd player and finally got it out I heard someone clear their throat. I slowly looked up with the most terrified expression on my face. There they stood, 5 vampires staring at me. I was mainly focused on Edward's face but couldn't help looking over to Emmett's too. Of course Emmett stood there with his satisfying grin while Edward on the other hand had a mixture of sadness, confusion, and curiosity on his face. I was in deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: THE AFTERMATH**

**BPOV**

"Um, Edward, uh, how long… how –" I stuttered out.

"Long enough." Edward snapped back. He kept his eyes on me. I felt self-conscious so I refused to look him in the eyes.

Rosalie chuckled, walking away, shaking her head. She knew the trouble I was in for. But first said, "Oh, by the way, thanks for the compliment Bella." My face turned beat red.

"Boy do I feel the embarrassment coming off of you" Jasper commented. My face continued to look astonished. Meanwhile, Edward was still staring at me.

"Why don't we give them some privacy," Carlisle said while leading everyone out of the room.

Emmett commented, "It's not like we won't hear them. I might as well stay, since I was a part in this. I can contribute to the conversation. I think I'm needed here."

Edward looked at him and gave him a snarl but Emmett didn't budge.

Alice gave me a smile and darted off. Hopefully she saw that things will work out fine.

I wish Emmett would wipe that grin off his face.

"So, Edward, uh, how was your trip?" I cautiously asked.

"Bella, what were you whispering to Emmett in the video?" he calmly asked.

I darted my eyes over to Emmett. I was hoping that he was blocking his thoughts. He just sat there, with his perfect grin.

Shaking my head, "Um, it was nothing. I didn't mean to tell him. I –"

He cut me off. "If it was nothing, then why won't you tell me?" I could tell his feelings were hurt.

"Oh calm down Edward, she was drunk, she didn't mean to tell me. It's nothing you need to worry about. But boy do you have a wild one here." He shook his head, but I was hoping he didn't actually think about it.

"Emmett, you promised! Block your thoughts!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Bells, I've perfected my blocking abilities," he said while laughing.

I put my hands over my face, not knowing what to do next.

"Bella this is killing me, why won't you tell me?"

"Because it is way too embarrassing!" I yelled. "I was stupid enough to tell Emmett and now I'm going to constantly worry if he will ever tell anyone."

I foolishly started to cry again. I was too overwhelmed with pressure and embarrassment.

Emmett saw me and got off the couch saying, "I'm out of here. I can't deal with anymore emotional outbursts from this chick." I couldn't see because I had my hands over my face but I'm guessing Edward gave him a death stare because after I opened my eyes Emmett was gone.

"Edward can we go talk in your room?" I asked calmly.

He picked me up and sat me on his bed.

He sat next to me, staring at me. I let out a loud sigh.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's just driving me nuts that you told Emmett and not me. Plus I can't see inside your head which is making me even more crazy."

"I know Edward, I'm sorry. I can't believe I said anything to Emmett. He has the biggest mouth ever and he will probably black mail me forever with this. Even if I told you, I still have to worry if he will ever tell anyone else. Plus he has the other secret over my head too." I wish last night never happened.

"What other secret?" he asked.

I hesitated. "The one about the virginity thing."

"Oh right. I was wondering about that myself."

"Yeah, I thought you would. But l can assure you I did not have sex with another boy."

That brought a smile on his face yet I could tell he still wanted to know more. It was silent for a long minute but then I decided I'd start talking.

When I did he seemed relieved. "So, when I was younger, around 13 probably, I did something that no one would expect and I was terrified if anyone would ever find out, especially since I almost got caught… kinda." I took a breath and waited a minute to continue.

I could tell he was anxious, waiting for me to continue. Meanwhile, lying next to each other, I refused to look at him.

"I was home by myself while my mom once again was out with Phil, 'being young.' I, as the abnormal teenager that I was and still am, stayed at home on Friday and Saturday nights. I didn't have many friends. I'm sure that's a surprise to you." I heard him chuckle.

I continued, "So I was bored and started to look at cds to play. I came across a cd that said 'Phil's favorites.' Phil and I have some bands that we both liked so I thought I'd play it and see what songs were on it. I put it in the stereo but it said that it could not read the disc. So I decided to put it on my computer. Well something popped up I was not expecting… All I saw was a guy and girl well… going at it. I got big eyed and was in shock. It was a cross between embarrassment and curiosity." I was beat red at this point and I knew he could tell.

"After I watched for a few minutes I realized that Renee and Phil would probably be home soon. I pushed the eject button but it would not open. I kept pushing it but it still wouldn't open. All of a sudden I heard the front door open. I was panicking. I didn't know what to do. My mom swings my door opened and I slammed my computer screen shut. She gave me a confused look and headed back out. She left my door slightly opened and all I heard her say was, 'I think Bella was, you know, masturbating in there.'"

I took a pause. "Edward, I was so embarrassed I didn't know what to do. Every time I would come out of my bedroom my mom and Phil would give me a look. As if whenever I was in my room alone with the door closed that is of course what I must have been doing. I still can't be in the same room with them without thinking of that horrifying day." I let out a long sigh.

After a long minute I realized something, "Edward!"

"What?" he asked in a response to my shocking tone.

I dug my face in his chest with a slight whimper. "Edward, everyone in the house just heard what I said." I began to let out a light, embarrassing sob. He started to rub my back, knowing I was right.

All we heard next was Emmett yell, "Yeah we did!"

I groaned in Edward's shirt and refused to open my eyes.

After a few minutes I opened my eyes to look at him. I was still so embarrassed. "So that's it. Emmett thought I was 'hot' because I watched porn. And that I continued to watch it for awhile before I shut it off." I still looked at the ground and I let out a chuckle while playing with the hem of his shirt. I was nervous of what he now thought of me.

"Please don't judge me Edward. I –"

"Bella, I would never judge you. So you watched some porn, it's not the end of the world."

"Really, you don't care?" I said with relief.

"I never said I didn't care. I just said that I am not judging you," he said with a half-smile on his face.

"So does that mean you like that I watched the porn?" I was a little confused.

He didn't say anything.

"Mm..." I responded to his silence.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just your silence… that says a lot."

"Wait, what?" I could tell he was confused.

"You not answering my question... that meant a 'yes'" I said with a little smirk.

He pondered. "Your putting words in my mouth Ms. Swan."

I smiled, "I think it's your lack of words that are doing the talking."

He didn't know what to say. So he changed the subject. I think he was a little embarrassed… for once.

"So, about that other secret of yours…" he mentioned.

"Edward, no, I don't want to talk about that," I said while getting off the bed and walking away from him.

He, with his vampire speed, ran in front of me to stop me from walking.

"Please Bella, tell me. It is driving me nuts that you told Emmett and not me. Besides, it can't possibly beat the… other secret." He smiled, waiting for me to look him in the eyes.

As he said that I heard Emmett let out a big laugh. I wanted to die and not in a vampire way.

"That's where you're wrong. Besides, Edward, it was before I came to Forks. You didn't even know me then."

"But Bella, you said you were a virgin and that you hadn't even kissed a boy before me." I could tell he was confused.

"That's right, I had never kissed a boy before you." I tried to give him hints on what I was saying but he was clueless… for once.

Emmett once again let out a big laugh. I then saw a look on Edward's face as he stared at me. He must have read Emmett's mind. "Damn it Emmett, you said you would block your thoughts!" I yelled. I heard no response and then I knew that now Edward knew.

"Bella, did you… did you kiss a girl?" I wasn't sure if he was turned on or repulsed.

"What if I did? What if I did kiss a girl? What would you think of me?" I was afraid of his response. Would he think I was a whore? Or a lesbian? Or even bi?

"Bella, you kissing a girl don't bother me as much as it would if it were a guy."

I giggled. "Well, we did a little more than kiss…"

It's then I heard Emmett say "Yeah she did!"

I was waiting what Edward would say next. He was speechless. I knew he would want details with this one. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3: SUMMER CAMP**

**EPOV**

Bella just told me she did a little more than kiss a girl. I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. And I wanted to know what that "little more" was.

"Bella, when you say 'little more' what does that mean exactly?"

She turned her back but not before I saw her face turn beat red. I turned her around, asking her to look at me. She did but only for a few seconds.

"Well, it was at summer camp in high school and no boys liked me. I was lonely and none of the boys in camp or even school thought I was pretty or even gave me the time of day. But my friend Britney was really nice to me. I didn't have many friends but she would always talk to me and actually acknowledge my existence."

I looked at her, she looked so sad. I know she was not one for attention but at least acknowledging her being around I'm sure would have made her feel a little bit better about herself.

How could no one notice such beauty? Although I'm glad that no other boys touched her, I was not glad that it made her sad.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. Forget those other boys. If they did not notice the perfection you possess then they were not worthy to be by your side." I wanted to make her feel better, even with the absolute truth.

She looked up at me and smiled, even though I know she didn't believe me.

"Anyways, Britney and I got along all summer. We were even bunkmates. It was great. Although I didn't talk much, as usual, she didn't mind. Silence was okay with her and that was one of the reasons why I didn't mind her company."

She continued her story as I led her to sit on the bed with me. "One night we were in the cafeteria and a boy yelled 'Freak!' at me and threw jello at me." I saw a tear run down her cheek. That bastard! "I jumped out of my seat and ran outside. I would have probably gone over to him and punched him in the face but I was caught off guard and embarrassed by the entire cafeteria. I didn't know how to react properly. I went the cowardly way and just ran out."

"Bella, you are not a coward and what that jerk did to you was inexcusable and childish. I can track him down for you if you want and –"

She cut me off. "No Edward, I don't want to dwell on the past." I smiled at her and she continued with her story.

"I ran to my bunk and I heard Britney run in after me. She was concerned on how I was doing. I told her I was fine but she knew I was lying. She came over and put her arm around me, trying to make me feel better. I started to open up, saying 'Britney, why do all the boys hate me? Am I that much of an outcast? Am I really a freak?' She looked at me and stroked my hair out of my face and said, 'Bella that is absured, of course you are pretty.' I looked at her and smiled. She then looked into my eyes, held onto the back of my neck and kissed me."

She heard my gasp as I looked at her. Sure I am definitely glad that Bella had a friend to help her get through this tough time but I couldn't believe I was jealous of a girl.

"Well for some reason I didn't pull away. I'm didn't like her like that, I think I just enjoyed the comfort. We continued to make out for a few minutes and then things got a little more… heated."

Oh my god this was crazy! I need to calm down; I was getting too turned on by this. So I took an unnecessary deep breath and nodded for her to continue.

"As I was saying, things were getting kind of intense. We started to lie back on the bed. Her hands started to…" She paused. "…you know what Edward, this is too much, I'm too embarrassed to continue." She was shaking her head, emphasizing that she didn't want to say any more.

"Bella, it's okay, don't be embarrassed." I wanted to reassure her.

"Fine, Edward. But we can't talk about this here. I know Emmett is listening and I don't want to gratify him by giving him details." She walked toward me and sat on my lap. "I only want to gratify _you_ with the details." She then leaned in and gave me a deep, passionate kiss. I knew this was going to be good.

I smiled at her and said, "Meadow then?"

"Meadow."

We walked down the stairs and I saw Emmett.

Bella yelled, "And don't even think about following us!"

All I heard was "Damn it!" and I swung the door closed behind us.


End file.
